Devices such as personal computers, servers, and handheld devices that access computer networks utilizing protocols such as the TCP/IP protocol are typically assigned an Internet Protocol Address (“IP address”) that identifies the device. An IP address is a unique number that may be assigned to a single device, or is shared by multiple client devices, and provides the ability to route data over a network to and from a specific device.
Internet standards governing bodies such as the American Registry for Internet Numbers (“ARIN”) provide blocks of IP addresses to Internet service providers. When a user provided Internet service by an Internet service provider interacts with webpages available on the Internet, the user sends various requests to a website provider that include an IP address of the block of IP addresses provided to the Internet service provider. Because the Internet service provider may provide Internet service to more users than the number of IP addresses provided to the Internet service provider, it may appear that more than one user is using a single IP address. Thus, it is often difficult to determine a location of a user submitting a request based on an IP address associated with the user because many different users in different geographic locations may use the same IP address.
Internet search engines such as Yahoo!, and online advertisement service providers such as Yahoo! Search Marketing, often desire to determine a location of a user submitting a search query, or a location of a user receiving a digital ad, so that the Internet search engine or the online advertisement service provider can better tailor search results or digital ads to the potential interests of a user. For example, depending on a local intent of a search query, an Internet search engine may desire to serve search listings with information specifically tailored to the location of the user. Similarly, an online advertisement service provider may desire to serve digital ads such as banner ads or sponsored search listings to a user regarding a store, or products and services, that are actually located near a user receiving the digital ad.
Due to the increased interest in targeting search results and digital ads based on a location of a user, improved methods for determining a location of a user based on an IP address received with a search query or a digital ad request are desirable.